L'anniversaire de Thorin
by Marween
Summary: Bilbo est invité à Erebor pour l'anniversaire du Roi sous la montagne. Le hobbit n'a malheureusement aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait offrir à un roi pour son anniversaire ... Heureusement que les nains de la compagnie de Thorin Oakenshield sont là !


J'ai écrit cet OS pour l'anniversaire d'une de mes amies. Je décide de le publier !

Ceux qui sont sensés être morts ne le sont pas sauf Smaug !

En espérant que cela vous plaise !

* * *

><p>Bilbo arriva dans la matinée à Erebor accompagné de son neveux. Encore étonné d'avoir été invité à fêter l'anniversaire de Thorin Oakenshield suite à son bannissement, suite au vol de l'Arkenstone, suite à ... Trop de souvenirs. Il fût immédiatement acceullit par Ori qui l'emmena voir ses frères, Dori et Nori qui l'amenèrent dans une grande salle où toute la compagnie était attablée. Tous furent joyeux de le retrouver et furent étonnés de voir le petit cambrioleur accompagné d'un enfant. Thorin senti son sang se glacer. Son hobbit avait un enfant ? S'était-il marié entre temps ? Il fit néanmoins mesure de politesse en les accueillant tout les deux dans ses bras.<p>

Mais les deux princes héritiers de Thorin n'étaient pas duppes. En effet, Fili et Kili savaient ce que ressentait leur oncle pour l'avoir surprit dans un de ses cauchemars où il appellait Bilbo. Les deux petites terreurs de la lignée de Durin étaient restés en contact avec Le cambrioleur, et n'ignoraient pas que le minuscule hobbit qui se cachait derrière Bilbo n'était autre que le fils de sa soeur décédée récemment. Mais il y avait un but précis à l'invitation des princes. Balin demandait à ce que Thorin se marie et fonde une famille pour montrer au peuple qu'il était un roi qui s'inquiétait pour sa lignée. Pas particulièrement interréssé par le trône, Fili ne souhaitait tout de même pas que Thorin épouse une quelquoncque princesse d'il ne savait où pour finir ses jours auprès d'une naine qui ne le rendrait pas heureux. Balin les mis donc au défis d'aider Thorin à trouver l'amour. Après tout, lui aussi voulait que son cousin soit heureux avant tout. C'est à l'arrivée du hobbit dans la glorieuse mine qu'il comprit quel était le plan. Il devait bien avouer que les deux frères étaient très mâlins !

L'anniversaire du roi se déroulerait dans une semaine. C'est pourquoi la soeur de celui-ci, Dis, en profita pour rencontrer ce valheureux cambrioleur qui avait réussi à chaparder la pierre unique et précieuse qu'était le coeur de Thorin. Il se trouve qu'elle l'appréciait beaucoup ! Et le petit Frodo, tellement curieux de tout ce qui l'entourait ! Dis était sous le charme et s'occupa de celui-ci comme si il était son dernier bébé. Après Fili et Kili étaient grands maintenant ! Même si ils se montraient encore parfois puérils à leurs âges. C'est pourquoi Bilbo avait passé toute la semaine en compagnie de Thorin. Jusqu'au soir où ils avaient une discussion assez spéciale autour du feu, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tout les deux.

"J'ai appris de ma soeur que votre neuveu est adorable, curieux et intelligent !" Commença Thorin.

"Je suis moi-même très fier, votre majesté" Lui répondit le petit cambrioleur.

"Bilbo je vous en prie, ne m'appellez pas comme ça."

"Désolé, je ne sais pas vraiment comme je dois m'adresser à vous ..."

"Vous êtes celui qui a permit à tout un peuple de rentrer chez lui, c'est moi qui vous doit le respect. Vous pouvez me tutoyer si vous le souhaitez"

"Si vous - tu fais la même chose alors !"

"Marché conclu !"

"Je voulais te demander si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour te faire plaisir"

Thorin rougit et pensa immédiatement "tu peux venir sur mes genoux" mais se ravisa en comprenant que ce n'était pas là que le hobbit voulait en venir.

"De quoi parles-tu ?"

"Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je pourrais t'offrir pour ton anniversaire"

"Je ne souhaite qu'une seule chose Bilbo, et tu ne peux me la donner"

Le lendemain de cette discussion, Bilbo se mit à enquêter. Il voulait savoir, il avait besoin de savoir ! Il n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps lorsque Fili et Kili lui tombèrent dessus.

"Monsieur Bilbo !" Lança le brun.

"Avez-vous passé une bonne soirée hier ?" Continua le blond

"Euh ... Oui c'était ... agréable. Pourquoi cette question ?"

"Agréable ? Quoi, c'est tout ?" S'indigna Fili

"Je ne comprends pas ce que ..." Commença le pauvre hobbit qui se faisait encercler par les deux frères.

"Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez rien fait avec notre oncle !" reprit Kili.

"Mais de quoi ..." tenta une nouvelle fois Bilbo

"Quoi, vous n'avez toujours pas compris ce que voulais notre oncle ?" continua Fili

"Non, je vous cherchais justement parce qu'il m'a dit ..." Bilbo s'arrêta soudainement.

Une lumière s'insinuait doucement dans son esprit et cette idée lui semblait tellement irréaliste ... Il préféra secouer la tête et reprit: "Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut pour son anniversaire."

"C'est vous." dit simplement Kili. "Ou plutôt votre vertu".

Le cambrioleur faillit s'étouffer par la gène et fit demi tour en prétextant une occupation de dernière minute.

"Bravo Kili, belle preuve de tact !" railla le blond.

"Au moins maintenant il est au courant !" se défendit le plus jeune.

Bilbo avait évité le roi tout le reste de la semaine au grand damne de celui-ci, prétextant des occupations ne valant pas un sous. C'est Dwalin cette fois-ci qui s'en mêla.

Le soir de la fête, tout le monde était présent. Le peuple d'Erebor, le conseil, la compagnie et même Gandalf ! Juste une personne manquait à l'appel, et ce n'était autre que Bilbo Baggins. Une excuse suffisante pour Thorin de boire, boire et s'inquiéter du fait que son cambriolzur favori n'était pas présent. Il but encore. Encouragé par ses amis, il but et Dwalin semblait veiller à ce que la coupe du roi soit toujours pleine. Balin, qui avait été mit dans la confidence, s'amusait à détourner l'attention de cousin pour que celui-ci ne remarque absolument pas le stratagème que son autre cousin avait mit en place. Fili et Kili se faisaient des messes-basses, et en s'éloignant de la table, Balin les suivis pour les mettre eux aussi au parfum du plan diabolique que Dwalin avait mit en place. C'est Bombur qui occupait l'attention du roi désormait.

Lorque la fête fut terminée, certains nains dormaient à même le sol de la grande salle. Dis était rentrée chez elle depuis longtemps pour aller mettre Frodo au lit, puisqu'elle aussi connaissait le plan de son cousin. Après tout, c'était elle qui lui avait subtilement mis cette idée dans la tête ...

Thorin s'accrocha au mur et alluma les bougies de sa chambre. En jetant un coup d'oeil sur le lit, il mit plusieurs secondes à remarquer que se trouvait là un petit être aux pieds velus ligoté et baillonné au centre de celui-ci. Il semblait ne pas être capable de se libérer seul, et Thorin reprit quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'il ne rêvait pas. Le petit corps du cambrioleur qui hantait ces rêves les plus chauds était bien là, et le regardait de manière affolée. Qui pouvait bien l'avoir mit là !? Il n'y croyais pas vraiment, c'était le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire qu'on pouvait lui faire.

Lorsqu'il s'approcha d'un pas qui se voulait prédateur, il se rendit compte que le petit être était nu sous les draps, les poignets liés entre eux et attachés au montant du lit royal. Le roi sous la montagne ôta le baillon de la bouche délicate du cambrioleur et ...

"Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas ! C'est ... C-C'était Dwalin ! C'est lui qui m'a kidnappé ! Et il a du m'assomer parce que..."

"Tu ne le voulais vraiment pas ?" Demanda Thorin de façon posée, même si son entrejambe pulsait doucement dans son pantalon.

"Je ... euh, je ne ..." Commença le plus petit, devenu rouge, avant de s'arrêter totalement.

"Bilbo. Dis le moi si tu ne le veux pas. Parce que si tu ne réponds pas, est-ce que tu comprends ce qu'il va t'arriver ?"

Thorin lui laissait une chance de s'échapper. Même si il tenait bien la bière, il était quand même fortement alcoolisé et ne pourrait brider son désir trop longtemps.

"Bilbo ?" appella Thorin.

Et le hobbit savait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il lui posait la question. Il prit alors une grande inspiration pour calmer les battements affolés de son coeur et fixa son regard dans celui de son roi.

"Joyeux anniversaire, Thorin Oakenshield"

* * *

><p>J'espère que cela vous a plu ! Un avis ? Dites moi tout !<p> 


End file.
